A communication device may include a radio-frequency power amplifier that is coupled to transmission circuitry and to an antenna. The transmission circuitry generates a signal to be transmitted via the antenna, and the radio-frequency power amplifier amplifies the signal prior to transmission. For example, the radio-frequency power amplifier amplifies the signal from a low-power radio-frequency signal to a high-power radio-frequency signal. However, conventional radio-frequency power amplifiers, such as cavity magnetron amplifiers, traveling wave tube amplifiers, or solid-state high-power amplifiers, are heavy and have limited power output.